


La Premonición

by dardragon, MurakiLovesg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dardragon/pseuds/dardragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakiLovesg/pseuds/MurakiLovesg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean y Sam se quedan unos días en casa del profeta. Dean husmea entre sus papeles y encuentra una predicción que no le gusta nada. ¿Por qué demonios iba él a acostarse con su hermano?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Premonición

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Pareja: Sam/Dean  
> Clasificación: NC-17 LEMON (Sumiso dominante y demás escenas pornosas)
> 
> Descargos de responsabilidades: Ni la serie ni los personajes nos pertenecen así que lo de la quinta temporada no es culpa nuestra…. Vaya eso no era lo que tenía que decir… (No me mires mal Ranchan) Que no ganamos dinero ni son nuestros. Eso era. No ha sido tan difícil.

Dean estaba furioso y empapado de las entrañas de uno de los seres que perseguían y todo por culpa de Chuck. Subió en el impala escuchando un ruido asqueroso al sentarse y vio a Sam suspirar mientras entraba por la puerta del copiloto y bajaba la ventanilla.

 

Dean rezumaba odio e iba a hacer que Chuck se arrepintiera de haberle llamado por teléfono para una tontería. Sí, sí… Como había estado recordándole Sam durante todo el viaje podía haber apagado el móvil antes de empezar la cacería, pero él también podía haberse metido el dedo en el culo antes de marcar su número de teléfono.

 

Cuando vio la casa del profeta aparcó sobre sus flores. Llamó a la puerta y esperó helado de frío hasta que pequeño hombre entornó la puerta.

 

— ¿Qui…? ¿Quién…? —Tartamudeó Chuck antes de verle totalmente cubierto por las vísceras de alguna criatura. —Vaya….

 

El mayor de los Winchester intentó mostrar su mejor sonrisa, pero con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados estaba seguro que no resultaba nada convincente: —Necesitamos tu ayuda, Chuck…

 

—Claro… si necesitáis una ducha mi baño es el vuestro. —Declaró el profeta, pero ni siquiera abrió un poquito más la puerta para que pasaran

 

—Bueno, eso también sería muy amable por tu parte, Chuck… Especialmente después de lo que has hecho…—Continuó Dean.

 

—¿Sí?

 

Dean empujó con fuerza haciendo que los pies de Chuck resbalaran sobre el parquet y entró seguido de Sam.

 

Acorralado por la mirada de enfado del mayor de los hermanos Winchester, Chuck retrocedió hasta tropezar contra la pared

 

—Ya lo creo que voy a ducharme y me quedaré aquí hasta que tengas una premonición que arregle esto. ¿Dónde está el baño?

 

—Dean… ¿no crees que deberías calmarte un poco? —intercedió Sam.

 

Dean se volvió de repente y un trozo seco de la criatura cayó de su pelo al suelo.

 

—Primer piso, ultima puerta a la derecha. —habló Chuck atropelladamente.

 

Mientras Dean subía las escaleras escuchó a Chuck gritando desde abajo: —Si utilizas el váter baja la tapa, es que Becky estará unos días aquí y se toma muy mal lo de la tapa levantada y mañana nos vamos de vacaciones y a la convención de San Francisco.

 

Lo único que obtuvo por respuesta el profeta fue el portazo que dio Dean cuando se metió en el baño.

 

«Había que joderse con el profeta Don _me importa una mierda tus misiones_ , encima le venía con exigencias. Como siguiera así lo que iba a hacer sería arrancar la tapa del váter y metérsela por donde no daba el sol hasta que tuviera la visión adecuada para el maldito caso.»

 

Dos horas después, evidentemente, Dean se sentía más limpio, pero para nada menos cabreado con Chuck. El cazador se sentó a horcajadas sobre la silla con una cerveza en la mano mientras le observaba.

 

El profeta se removió en su asiento, se estiró, sacó punta a unos lapiceros echando los trocitos en la papelera, a pesar de que tenía el ordenador encendido y seguramente no los fuera a usar, ordenó el escritorio, pasó el polvo al teclado, fue a buscar un zumo, se le cayó un poco en la mesa y fue a por un trapo, volvió a sentarse y suspiró.

 

—Empieza a escribir o te amarró a la silla—gruñó Dean.

 

—Ya sabes que esto no funciona así, ¿verdad? Las visiones no vienen cuando yo quiero. Tal vez si descansara una semana en Sam Francisco después de la convención y termine la o…

 

Dean se levantó de la silla acercándose a él hasta tener su cara a escasos centímetros de la de Chuck.

 

—No vas a moverte de aquí ni un minuto antes de que tengas esa visión que necesitamos.

 

—Pero tendré que ir al baño y…—comenzó a excusarse Chuck.

 

—No te preocupes por eso, te traeremos algo para que no tengas que moverte de aquí.

 

Dean escuchó a su hermano bajar las escaleras hacía donde estaban. El mayor de los Winchester no pudo evitar fijarse en que Sam tenía el pelo mojado por la reciente ducha y ya se había cambiado de ropa. Los vaqueros le quedaban ajustados y le hacían un trasero bonito. Siempre había envidiado eso.

 

—Sí ya has terminado nos vamos, Dean. —Habló Sam.

 

Dean lo miró como si se hubiera perdido algo y así era.

 

—Nos ha llamado Bobby para que le ayudemos.

 

— ¿Con qué? —preguntó Dean.

 

—Necesita echarle un vistazo a un libro al que no le dan acceso. Dice que también podría ayudarnos en el caso.

 

Chuck soltó el aire como si se hubiera quitado una carga de encima y Dean lo fulminó con la mirada.

 

— ¿Es sólo buscar un libro? —le preguntó Dean sin volverse.

 

— ¿Sólo? Sam frunció el ceño intuyendo hacia donde iba su hermano. —Ya sabes, Dean; allanar una casa encantada y salir con vida.

 

—Y con el libro —añadió Dean— ¿Y no podrías ir tú con Bobby?

 

Sam cruzó sus brazos sobre su amplio pecho: —Vas a seguir con esto.

 

—Voy a atrapar a ese bicho aunque sea lo último que haga. —Dijo señalando a Chuck.

 

—Pero… pero yo tengo que irme mañana. —protestó el profeta.

 

—Eso lo veremos —Y por el tono de Dean, Chuck entendió que no era sensato discutir.

 

—Haz lo que quieras —habló Sam antes de acercarse a su hermano. Sam metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de Dean y le quitó las llaves. —Volveré en unos días, Imbécil.

—Zorra —le respondió Dean con una sonrisa antes de verle marchar. —Bueno, Chuck y ahora a escribir hasta que me digas dónde está lo que buscamos.

 

—Pero tengo sueño. —protestó el profeta. A Dean le recordó a un niño cuando Chuck comenzó a frotarse los ojos con los puños.

 

Hasta que no tuviera la dichosa premonición no le dejaría dormir, ni comer y si podía ser ni dirigirle la palabra. En principio el que no podía dormir era Chuck así que Dean se apoyó contra el respaldo y cerró los ojos para descansar la vista. Esa era la idea, pero al final cayó profundamente dormido.

 

***

 

A oscuras, en la sala del ordenador, Becky y Chuck recogían las últimas cosas para el viaje aprovechando que Dean estaba dormido.

 

—Dale a imprimir— murmuró Becky.

 

— ¿Otra vez? Se va a despertar.

 

—Pues que se despierte que tú eres lo suficiente hombre como para plantarle cara.

 

—Y él para partírmela—protestó Chuck —.Casi se despierta cuando imprimí mi visión.

 

Becky le dio al botón y las hojas comenzaron a salir por la impresora : —Necesito esos papeles para el concurso.

 

―Voy a por la maleta. Tú recoge las hojas y deja una nota. Nos vemos fuera ―le dijo ella antes de subir al piso de arriba.

 

Dean murmuró algo en sueños y a Chuck le pareció que gemía algo sobre Sam. Se movió en la silla sobre la que se había quedado dormido y el profeta se asustó. Garabateó algo sobre un post-it y salió lo más a prisa que pudo sin hacer ruido.

 

***

 

Dean se frotó el cuello cuando despertó contra el respaldo de la silla. No debían de ser más de las cuatro de la mañana. Miró hacia el ordenador y juró en todos los idiomas que conocía. Chuck no estaba allí. Subió las escaleras llamándole y abriendo cada puerta, pero no estaba en casa. En su habitación los cajones revueltos y varias ropas sobre la cama. Iba a matarle en cuanto le pusiera las manos encima.

 

Bajó de nuevo hasta la sala donde estaba el ordenador y vio una nota donde Chuck le decía “Vuelvo en dos semanas. Te he dejado algo en la impresora, espero que te sirva.” Dean estrujó el papel en su mano con tanta fuerza que se le clavaron las uñas en la palma. Sobre la bandeja había varios papeles. Más valdría que les sirviera de algo. Sentándose en el sofá del salón Dean comenzó a leer la primera hoja.

 

 

**Era tarde, sobre el reloj de la torre acaban de dar las doce de la noche, pero Sam Winchester no podía dormir. Descendió del coche y caminó hacia el Motel Green. Estaba cansado de su vida de cazador, cansado de dormir en sitios de mala muerte, pero nunca podría dejar al ser que más amaba. Cuando el mundo de los demonios y la superstición se lo permitían siempre volvía a aquel lugar donde todo era posible.**

 

—«Y yo no salgo» —Pensó Dean.

**Llamó a la habitación 405 y esta se abrió como quien desplaza una hoja, con la suavidad de un soplido. Frente a él la imagen del deseo y la perdición, la encarnación del verdadero pecado que lo arrastraría al infierno. Tenía el cabello mojado por una reciente ducha y las gotas resbalaban por su torso desnudo rogando porque alguien las retirara con la lengua. Sam cerró las manos en un puño tratando de contenerse. Si por él fuera ya se hubiera lanzado sobre su cuerpo apretándolo contra el suyo.**

A Dean le empezaron a entrar calores sólo de pensar como sería la mujer con la que su hermano estaba a punto de acostarse. Dean resopló intentando que su erección no fuera a más antes de continuar.

 

**La boca medio abierta incitaba a Sam a saltar sobre sus perfectos labios y devorarlos, porque eso haría; arrinconar a su presa contra la pared y devorarla muerto de hambre por sus caricias, por el calor de estar en su interior, pero se merecía todas las atenciones del mundo antes de satisfacer las suyas.**

 

—«Qué tonto es» —se dijo Dean excitado sólo por pensar en alguien que pudiera hacerle sentir así.

 

**—He vuelto como te dije. — Inclinándose Sam le besó mientras le hacía entrar en la habitación. Le amaba. Dean lo era todo para él.**

 

—« ¡Dean! No… no… no…»—Tartamudeó como si no pudiera respirar. Volvió a la página anterior pensando que sus ojos le habían jugado una mala pasada y miró las siguiente dándose cuenta de que en cada página hablaban de Sam y de él; besándose, desnudándose, metiéndole… ¡Nadie le iba a meter nada por ninguna parte! Con las manos temblorosas arrojó el borrador contra el suelo.

 

Sentía como si no pudiera respirar. No, aquello no podía estar bien. Revisó el resto de documentos de Chuck y reconoció la misma letra del procesador de texto, el mismo papel y el mismo formato. Algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal. ¿Era su forma de vengarse de él? Su jodido sentido del humor le iba a costar la vida.

 

Llamó por teléfono a su hermano unas doscientas veces y cada una de ellas saltó el contestador.

 

—… _al oír la señal deje su mensaje. «Piiii»_

 

—Tenemos que hablar, Sam. He encontrado algo… algo que no me gusta entre los papeles de Chuck… Llámame en cuanto puedas. Necesito hablar contigo.


	2. Negación

Dean intentó llamar a Chuck al móvil para descubrir que lo había dejado en casa. Intentó llamar a Becky después de mirar el número en la agenda de Chuck, pero tampoco le cogió.

 

Recordó que dijo algo sobre vacaciones y una convención. Si encontraba donde tendría lugar el evento iría a buscarlo y le traería por los pelos.

 

Buscó en Internet escribiendo “ _Convenciones de Supernatural_ ” y casi vomita cuando al dar a abrir una de las páginas apareció un fan art de los personajes de las novelas de Chuck (Sam y Dean). En ella Dean se miraba en el espejo con la toalla alrededor de la cintura mientras su hermano apoyaba las manos contra el cristal, rodeándole por completo. ¿Cómo podían pensar eso sobre ellos dos? Lo que más le perturbó fue la expresión de necesidad que le habían dibujado a él.

 

Con las manos temblorosas volvió a la página principal y pulsó sobre la tercera opción justo debajo del link que ponía “Diez razones por las que Dean ama a Sam” «Enfermas» Decía que la próxima convención que había de Supernatural empezaba dentro de una semana con lo que no tenía ni idea de en qué lugar se encontrarían antes del evento y Sam tenía su coche. Dean estaba a punto de arrancarse hasta el último pelo de la cabeza de pura frustración. Tenía que ser una maldita broma. Eso era, ni más ni menos. Sam había estado con Jess. Él con un montón de mujeres así que ninguno era gay. Punto y final.

 

El móvil sonó en su bolsillo y Dean contestó al segundo tono.

 

—¡ ¿Dónde estabas, Sam?! —gritó sin esperar a que dijera nada.

 

Dean escuchó respirar profundamente a su hermano antes de contestar.

 

—Estoy bien, Dean. ¿Gracias por preguntar?

 

—Si supieras lo que he encontrado entre los papeles de Chuck entenderías…

 

—Habla entonces. Espero que tenga que ver con la fiera que Bobby y yo nos encontramos en la casa.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Estaba allí? ¿Estás seguro?

 

—Lo he tenido tan cerca mientras trataba de arrancarme el corazón que hasta me ha babeado la cara.

 

— ¿Estás bien? Y ¿Bobby?

 

—Estamos bien, Dean.  Pero la criatura se ha vuelto a escapar.

 

—Tenía que haber ido con vosotros… Tenía…—Si le sucediera cualquier cosa a su hermano no sabría qué hacer.

 

—Perdona no debería de habértelo dicho así, Dean. Estamos bien, de verdad. ¿Qué has encontrado? He escuchado tus mensajes hace un momento y me tenías preocupado.

 

Sólo de pensar en las hojas a Dean se le volvió a revolver el estomago.

 

—Dice que tú… tu venías y me…—Es que ni siquiera podía decirlo en alto. —Qué querías hacerme…

 

—Tranquilízate, Dean. No te entiendo.

 

—Dice que tú sientes algo por mí y que ibas a hacerme tuyo—habló Dean.

 

— ¿Hacerte mío? ¿De qué hablas?

 

—Llegabas en el impala y pensabas cosas sobre… sobre mí y me besabas…  Tiene que ser una broma.

 

Silencio. Al otro lado de la línea incluso parecía que Sam había dejado de respirar.

 

— ¿Estás ahí, Sam?

 

—Sí… ¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué más dice?

 

—No lo sé. No quise seguir leyendo esa mierda.

 

Silencio.

 

—Sam… puede haber algo que nos obligué a hacer algo así… Sam…

 

Su hermano dejó escapar el aire: —Tranquilo. Termina de leértelo y espérame. Seguro que hay una explicación para todo esto. Le diré a Bobby que tengo que volver.

 

—Sam…—Dean quería hablar con él un poco más, pero ya había colgado. Mirando hacia el lugar donde había tirado las hojas se agachó para recogerlas y decidió ir a por otra cerveza. Necesitaría fuerzas para poder digerir aquello aunque ahora estaba algo más tranquilo después de hablar con su hermano. Seguro que si se lo leía todo encontraría una explicación.

 

Dean comenzó a leer nuevamente  el fic, Sam le  besaba, le trataba con ternura, Sam le trataba como si fuera una Virgen  o una damisela en apuros, por el amor de Dios más glucosa por frase escrita y dentro de poco se volvería diabético. Estaba clarísimo que NO podía ser.

 

Las tripas de Dean se revolvieron,  era una sensación extraña en la boca del estomago.

 

  A lo mejor no era más que una estúpida historia que había escrito para vengarse, pero cuando llegó a la última página se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Era un capitulo a parte, que empezaba con “ ** _cinco días antes_** ”. Contaba la historia donde Sam iba a una casa abandonada junto a Bobby para buscar un libro y acababan encontrándose con el ser que estaba buscando. Más  tarde, Sam, veía las llamadas perdidas de Dean y le llamaba por teléfono y como se retrasaría dos días porque Bobby casi se cae de la casa encantada.


	3. Ira

Como decía en aquella maldita hoja Sam tardó un par de días más en llegar y cuando lo hizo el mal humor de Dean lo golpeó de llenó.

 

Sujetándole del cuello de la camisa Dean estampó a su hermano contra la pared.

 

―Te dije que era urgente, Sam. Te dije que necesitaba que vinieras en seguida.

 

Sam apartó las manos de su ropa y se lo quitó de encima de un empujón.

 

―He venido en cuanto he podido. Hemos tenido problemas en la cazaría y…

 

―Bobby casi se cae desde la última planta de la casa encantada.

 

― ¿Cómo lo has sabido? ―Sam lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados.

 

―Por la premonición de Chuck ―exclamó Dean exaltado ― ¡Dónde está escrito todo lo que os ha pasado a ti y a Bobby en esa casa! ¡Dónde está escrito que tu… que tú y yo… vamos…! ¡Qué acabamos acostándonos juntos!

 

— ¿Y qué tendría de malo, Dean? ―fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de Sam

 

Dean le miró como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

 

—No estás hablando en serio. ¿De verdad me preguntas que tendría de malo?

 

—No estamos en los cincuenta, Dean. Que me digas que no podemos porque somos hermanos, me parece bien, pero que todo este cabreo tuyo venga sólo porque somos los dos hombres me parece desmedido. No te tenía por un homofogo.

 

—Y no lo soy.

 

—Siempre que no quieran algo contigo.

 

—Vaya… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

 

—Nada olvídalo. —Sam se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero Dean lo sujetó por el brazo haciendo que se volviera.

 

—No, no lo olvido. No vas a hacer lo de siempre, Sam. Esa actitud de soy demasiado bueno e inteligente para que alguien como tú entienda lo que digo me tiene más que harto. Si no tengo una carrera universitaria como tú es porque tuve que ocupar tu maldito lugar con nuestro padre.

 

— ¿Quieres que te lo explique, Dean?

 

—Sí, eso he dicho, Sam.

 

Sam arrugó la frente un gesto que le había visto hacer cientos de veces y se colocó frente a él, tan cerca que Dean podía sentir su respiración en su rostro y los latidos de su corazón contra su pecho. Sam dio un paso más y Dean se vio obligado a retroceder para dejar espacio al cuerpo más grande de su hermano. Otro paso, y otro más y su espalda acabó contra la pared opuesta de la habitación. Los grandes brazos de Sam se pusieron a ambos lados de su cabeza cuando este apoyó las manos contra ella.

 

Sam se inclinó rozándole la oreja con los labios. —Realmente no creo que quieras saberlo, pero ya que insistes te voy a decir algo de lo que no te enseñan en la universidad.

 

Dean trató de apartarse, pero su hermano le bloqueó con todo su cuerpo.

 

—Me gustas, Dean —Susurró.

 

—Te he pedido la verdad no…

 

—Cállate por una vez, Dean.

 

—Te has vuelto loco.

 

—Crees lo que pone en un estúpido papel, pero no en lo que te estoy diciendo. ¿Quién es el estúpido? —Sam capturó sus labios entre los suyos en un beso posesivo; su lengua en su boca, su sabor en su piel.  Dean sacó fuerzas apartándole de un empujón.

 

— ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! —Dean pasó el dorso de su camisa sobre los labios.

 

 Sam se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza: —Siempre he sabido que reaccionarias así…

«¿Estaba decepcionado?» pensó Dean y eso lo enfureció aún más :— ¡Vete! —Le gritó llevándole hasta la puerta.

 

—Lo siento… No tenía que haberlo hecho. Tenemos que hablar, Dean. Quiero leer ese documento.

 

—Pues yo no quiero oír nada más sólo como te marchas. —Ese besó sería lo más cerca que iban a estar de cumplir la premonición. —Sí quieres leer cómprate un libro. —respondió dando un portazo.


	4. Negociación

Dean estaba jodido, pero no en el sentido que le hubiera gustado. Había ido hasta un bar cercano para tomar unas cervezas y encontrar alguna tía estupenda para follar y sólo había conseguido una resaca y decirle a aquella mujer que a él eso nunca le había pasado antes.  Vamos, que  se alegraba de no haberle dado su nombre verdadero porque ahora correría un apestoso rumor sobre que a Tom Wealling no se le levantaba.

 

Pegó su cabeza contra la almohada y deseó no despertar jamás o al menos poder invernar unos meses como los osos. Ese pensó hasta que comenzó a tener todos aquellos sueños que lo hacían arder como no lo había hecho ninguna mujer.

 

**Dean se retorcía entre los brazos músculos de Sam, podía notar la boca de su hermano pequeño desliándose por su pecho, jugueteando con sus pezones  hasta que estos se endurecieron. Una mano de Sam rodeó  su pene mientras la otra se deslizaba limpiamente entre sus nalgas.  Buscando tentativamente su fruncido agujero y Dean… Dean… la mente de Dean sólo podía pensar en que quería  más,  quería sentir a su hermano dentro. Quería que le permitiera correrse, sentía su respiración acelerarse, quería que Sam…**

 

Dean se despertó sobresaltado con la respiración agitada. Había sido una pesadilla horrible, pero por algún motivo su cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo. Estaba tan empalmado que cualquier movimiento se convertía en una dulce agonía. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa. Tal vez en Jo. La recordó acompañándoles en una de las cacerías. Recordó sus cabellos largos y el olor de su cuerpo. Bajó la mano sobre su vientre hasta llegar a la entrepierna para descubrir algo realmente horrible. Se le había pasado. Su miembro se había deshinchado con tan sólo pensar en otra y eso lo aterró. Pasó el resto de la noche en vela mirando en la oscuridad. No quería salir de la cama, pero tampoco quería dormirse aunque poco a poco los ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

 

 

 

**_Su hermano entró en la cocina, con aquellos ojos azules puestos en él._ **

**_— ¿Te pasa algo, Dean?_ **

**_—No. ¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo?— Preguntó el aludido._ **

**_—No has dejado de fijarte en mí durante toda la tarde y ahora ni me miras a la cara—Le dijo jugando con él_ **

****

**_—Eso es una estupidez._ **

****

**_— ¿A sí?—Sam se acercó hasta él y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas sin llegar a apoyarse del todo. Se Pegó a él tanto como fue capaz._ **

****

**_—No…deberías hacer esto. —protestó Dean débilmente cuando su hermano empezó a moverse suavemente sobre él. Era rítmico, era constante. —No…aah— Sam apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro y comenzó a besar y mordisquear su cuello. —aaah… Podría venir alg… aaaah— Instintivamente Dean agarró la espalda de su amante empujándolo hacia él. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia su trasero ayudándole a moverse a su ritmo. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras los expertos dedos de Sam buscaban bajo su camisa los puntos donde sabía que no podría resistir._ **

****

**_— ¿Quieres que pare ahora?—Dean calló. — ¿Eso quiere decir que sí?—susurró en su oído mientras comenzaba a moverse más lentamente._ **

****

**_—«Despacio, demasiado despacio»— pensó Dean mordiéndose los labios. —“¿Por qué siempre tenía que torturarlo así?”_ **

****

**_—O continuar si me lo pides —argumentó mientras subía de nuevo el ritmo._ **

****

**_Dean clavó las uñas de una de sus manos sobre su espalda demasiado ansioso para que se detuviera, demasiado avergonzado para decirlo._ **

****

**_—Vamos, Dean. Dime al menos que me deseas. Te he visto fijándote en mí  toda la tarde. He visto tu mirada lasciva, la he visto muchas veces, pero nunca lo oigo. El rostro de su hermano se sonrojó como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo._ **

****

**_—No me hagas esto —dijo en un susurró jadeante —Sabes demasiado bien que es cierto._ **

****

**_Sam apartó el flequillo del rostro de su hermano y lo contempló con dulzura antes de besarlo en los labios. Dean colocó ambas manos tras su espalda evitando que pudiera caer._ **

****

**_Le tiró al suelo y a pesar de golpearse la espalda Dean no paró._ **

 

Dean se despertó sudoroso y con una enorme erección  en sus holgados pantalones. «Quizás acostarse con su hermano de una vez por todas sería mejor, que pasar más noches sin dormir y más sueños de Sam y el retozando en una pequeña cama.»  «Dios definitivamente esta situación le iba a volver loco». «¿Todos aquellos pensamientos eran suyos?»

Sin pensar en otra cosa  que en aquellas “pesadillas” se dirigió al escritorio de Chuck,  miró el ordenador de reojo. Cogiendo aire para darse valor, se sentó  frente a él. Volvió a poner Supernatural en la barra de búsquedas y pinchó en una de las webs al azar. No quería ver aquello, pero necesitaba saber qué es lo que él no llegaba a entender.

 

La Web estaba bien diseñada y tenía un menú muy completo a la derecha. El ratón comenzó a pasar sobre el botón de Slash sin atreverse realmente a pinchar sobre él.

 

Dean se tapó la cara con las manos y apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él entre todas las personas del planeta?

 

Cogiendo el móvil marcó el número de Sam y para su sorpresa contestó a la primera.

 

— ¿Qué pasa Dean?

 

Sabía que no había sido forma de echarlo la última vez, pero su tono frio le hería.

 

—Tienes que volver Sam, tienes que leer esto.

 

—¿Ahora tengo que volver? Intentaré darme prisa con lo que tenemos entre manos e iré a verte.

 

—Sam te necesito aquí, necesito que leas esto y averiguar si realmente es verdad o puede ser o yo que sé.

 

—Dean, Dean…Créeme Dean, si por mi fuera ahora mismo estaría allí y yo te… yo me iré en cuanto pueda. ¿Por qué no me mandas un fax a casa de Bobby?

 

—Está bien, Sam. —Dean miró a su alrededor buscando el fax. En la misma impresora tenía la opción para enviarlo. —Te lo mandaré como me enseñaste. Sam te necesito en esto, por favor.

 

 

Adormilado y mientras intentaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa para bajar su precaria situación, lentamente fue a hasta la  cocina abriendo una botella de cerveza se sentó en un pequeño taburete  mientras pensaba  en la cacería que tenía entre manos para alejar de su mente aquel extraño sueño sus ojos comenzaron a caerse solos, la cerveza se resbaló de sus manos y  antes de que la botella golpeara el suelo Dean ya estaba dormido.


	5. Depresión

Dean se revolvió en la cama. Estaba dormido, pero no era para nada un sueño reparador. En el sueño su hermano y él se habían enfadado por la última cacería y Dean había decidido ir a ducharse para calmarse un poco.

 

**_—Aparta de una vez y deja que termine de ducharme, Sam._ **

****

**_A pesar de saber que Dean estaba enfadado Sam no pudo evitar sonreír.  Alzando las manos dio un par de pasos atrás para dejar que terminara de asearse, pero no apartó la vista de él._ **

****

**_Al principio Dean decidió ignorarlo hasta que encontró divertido el saber que tenía tanto poder sobre él. Cada uno de sus movimientos era seguido con ansia voraz._ **

****

**_La pastilla se deslizaba sobre sus muslos mientras dejaba bien a la vista su trasero. Aún sabiendo que él estaba tan cerca no pudo evitar sorprenderse al sentirlo pegado a su espalda cuando se unió a él. La piel de Sam se sentía fría y áspera la suya. De alguna forma extraña aquello le hizo sentir protegido._ **

****

**_La lengua de Sam lamió el hueco de su cuello arrancándole un gemido. La curva de su cuerpo se acoplaba al suyo como si fueran las piezas de un puzle. Sentía su calor, su fuerza y deseo pegados a  él._ **

****

**_Sam lo arrinconó contra los azulejos mientras el chorro de agua continuaba cayendo sobre ellos._ **

****

**_—No debería dejar que te acercaras. —Habló Dean antes de contradecirse besando sus labios._ **

****

**_— ¿Aún estás enfadado?_ **

****

**_Dean no dijo nada mientras sus manos comenzaban a quitar los pantalones de su hermano. Sam lo detuvo._ **

****

**_—Vamos Dean, ¿qué pasa?_ **

****

**_— ¿Quieres discutir o hacerlo? —Lo desafió Dean. Sam  le miró a los ojos hasta que Dean continuó hablado: —Si tan mal hago mi trabajo tal vez deberíamos ir cada uno por nuestro lado._ **

****

**_—Dean, eso…—Comenzó a decir, pero su hermano lo interrumpió_ **

****

**_—Sé que eres mejor cazador de lo que nunca seré. Papá lo sabía, Sammy y yo…_ **

****

**_El antebrazo de Sam se movió rápido y en segundos era el rubio quien se encontraba contra la pared y con el pecho presionado por aquel brazo._ **

****

**_— ¿Cuándo he dicho que lo hagas mal?_ **

****

**_—A mi no me pareciste muy contento en la misión._ **

****

**_—Guárdate esas ideas estúpidas para quien quiera creérselas Sammy. Sí te exijo tanto es porque puedes hacerlo y porque nuestro trabajo es muy peligroso. ¿Lo entiendes? –Preguntó apretándolo aun más contra la pared._ **

****

**_—Tal vez…— Dean murmuró algo que Sam no llegó a oír y acercó más la oreja para escucharle. En el momento en el que estuvo cerca Dean  le mordió juguetonamente. El agarre del antebrazo de Sam se aflojó mientras  le abría las piernas, metiendo el muslo para separarlas. Sam atrapó sus labios y lo besó mordiéndolos al separarse.  Ambos miraron a su alrededor en busca de algún sitio en el que poder estar cómodos cuando..._ **

 

Dean se despertó de golpe sintiendo el corazón contra el pecho con tanta fuerza que pensó que le reventaría. Se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y contuvo unas terribles ansias de gritar. Todo… todo tenía que terminarse.

 

 

Se dio una ducha de agua fría y bebió el termo de café hasta no dejar nada. No quería volver a dormirse. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo único que recordaba eran los carnosos labios de Sam sobre los suyos y si conseguía dormir sólo tenía fantasías en las que se acostaban juntos. Cada noche se despertaba enredado en sus propias sabanas, sudado y empalmado pensando en sus caricias. Sí el problema al principio habían sido las arcadas que le venían con tan solo pensarlo ahora lo que sentía era pánico porque cada poro de su piel anhelaba su roce, sus atenciones, lo quería todo, cada centímetro.

 

Frente al lavabo, aún con la toalla alrededor de la cintura Dean se mojó el rostro con agua helada. Sentía calor, su piel ardía.  No podía quitarse de la cabeza el último sueño.

 

Levantó la vista observando su reflejo sobre el cristal. ¿Estaba despierto? Quiso pensar que sí, pero sentía como si en aquel momento no estuviera solo. Casi podía ver a su hermano detrás de él apretando su cuerpo contra el lavabo hasta hacer que su erección le suplicara que lo dejara liberarse. Estaba duro, totalmente duro y dispuesto, pero ¿para qué?

 

Dean volvió a sentarse sobre la cama y se mordió los labios tratando de ahogar un gemido al sentir el roce de la toalla contra su erección.  Retiró la toalla de su cuerpo y se recostó contra el colchón.

Lentamente su mano bajó instintivamente hacia su miembro. La otra sobre su cuello como si pudiera sentir el tacto de otra. Comenzó a acariciar su torso sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más y el calor invadía su cuerpo. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? Trató de recordar el rostro de Jo. Lo intentó, pero el cuerpo de su hermano llegaba a él con mayor claridad.   

 

Cada punta de sus nervios parecía latir de placer. Sus labios se movieron, pero no se oyó nada. Los movimientos de su mano eran cada vez más rápidos. Su respiración entre cortada. Los pies estirados sintiendo cada espasmo de placer. ¿Si aquello no estaba bien como podía hacerle sentir así?  Sus músculos se contrajeron sabiendo que no duraría mucho más. Con un último movimiento espasmódico se derrumbó sobre la cama relajándose al fin. Se sentía exhausto y muy culpable. Sus manos taparon sus ojos, pero no sus palabras y en un suspiro se le escapó el nombre de su hermano.

 

—Se acabó. —Murmuró aguantando las lágrimas. —Se acabó.

 

Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar.

 


	6. Aceptación

Dean sabía que quedaba un día para que la premonición se cumpliera y lo deseaba muy a su pesar. ¿Y si ahora no se cumplía? No lo soportaría No resistiría ni un día más con aquella incertidumbre.

 

Cogió el móvil y marcó una y otra vez hasta que pensó que desgastaría los botones.

 

—… _al oír la señal deje su mensaje. «Piiii»_

 

—Te esperó en el motel. Te necesito, Sammy. No te haces una idea de cuánto.

 

 Dejó todos los mensajes que pudo hasta que su batería se gastó.  Se puso en pie y tras vestirse decidió hacer lo que tenía que haber hecho desde el principio. Averiguar si la habitación 405 del Motel Green existía.

 

***

 

 

Cuando Sam abrió la puerta del Motel se encontró a su hermano apoyado contra la esquina de la cama y la pared. Estaba envuelto en una manta y encogido sobre sí mismo.

« ¿Qué le había pasado?»

Sam encendió el interruptor y Dean dio un respingo sobre la cama.

—Soy yo, Dean. 

Avanzó un paso hacia él y Dean negó con la cabeza. El corazón de Sam se encogió al darse cuenta de que su hermano había estado llorando.

—Dean— susurró y su voz hizo que él le mirara.

—No te acerques...—le advirtió. 

Sam retrocedió hasta apoyar su amplia espalda contra la pared. Lo que deseaba era llegar hasta él y zarandearlo hasta que recuperara la razón, pero en su estado no ayudaría: —He intentado llamarte, pero lo tienes apagado.

 

―Me he quedado sin batería. ―Respondió sin atreverse a mirarle.

 

 

―¿Sigues así por esa estúpida premonición?―Preguntó Sam.

 

— ¿Estúpida? Tú no has leído lo que yo... No has tenido todas estas pesadillas.

 

— ¿Pesadillas? —Sam empezó a acercarse mientras sacaba unos papeles doblados de sus vaqueros. ―He leído el fax y no puede estar bien, Dean.

 

Él levantó la vista para mirarlo: ― ¿Qué quieres decir? — no se supo a quien había sorprendido más la desesperación en su voz.

 

―No puede ser una premonición, Dean.

 

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Estaba entre los manuscritos de Chuck… Yo… ¿Qué me dices de lo que pasó en la mansión? Eso si fue real.

 

―Tienes razón, pero la parte en la que hablan de mi entrando en el hotel y nosotros haciéndolo sobre la cama no puede estar bien… Porque… ― ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo? ―Esto es una ñoñería, Dean. Nunca haría algo así.

 

Dean se separó de la pared hasta ponerse junto a su hermano. Sus manos se cerraron sobre su camiseta acercándolo a él: ―Tú dijiste que sentías algo por mí que…

 

Sam acarició su mejilla con suavidad sintiendo su barba de dos días. Sus dedos se movieron de su rostro hasta la parte de atrás de la nuca enredándolos en su pelo.

 

―Porque… Puede que no quieras escuchar esto, pero yo entiendo el sexo de otra manera. Otra que estoy seguro que no te agradaría. Si nunca te dije que me gustabas no fue sólo porque somos hermanos, fue porque no creí que lo entendieras.

 

―Quiero entenderlo. Quiero aprender.

 

― ¿Estás seguro? ―Preguntó Sam mientras sujetaba con más fuerza sus cabellos haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.

 

―Sí.

 

―Te lo preguntaré otra vez porque no creo que lo entiendas todo lo que esto implica. En el momento en el que empezáramos una relación, tú serías mío…―Sam tiró ligeramente de sus cabellos acercando sus labios a los suyos, pero sin llegar a tocarlos.

«¿Relación?» La palabra rebotó en su cabeza unos instantes. ¿Sería eso lo que tendrían?

 

― ¿Sí…?―Preguntó Dean deseando que continuara.

 

―Ponte en pie. En el centro de la sala y te mostraré de que hablo. ―Sam quería creer que le aceptaría, pero algo le decía que no iba a funcionar.

 

Sam se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo. En el centro de la habitación Dean no sabía qué hacer o que esperaba de él. ¿Qué quería decir con que aquello eran ñoñerías?

 

―Desnúdate, soldado ―le ordenó Sam en un tono de mando que no había escuchado antes.

 

¿Era eso? ¿Quería decir que en cualquier momento le echarían cera caliente o lo golpearía? ¿A lo mejor sólo quería mirar? O tal vez…

 

Dean intentó desabotonar su camisa sin atreverse a mirarle. Estaba cerca de la puerta, podría irse si quería, pero si tenía que vivir otra semana pensando en la maldita premonición se volvería loco. Las manos le temblaban tanto que no conseguía atinar a quitar los botones del ojal.

 

Escuchó el ruido del colchón cuando su hermano se puso en pie y se acercó hasta él.

 

―Sólo… sólo necesito…―Comenzó a excusarse Dean hasta que sintió el calor de las manos de Sam sobre las suyas.

 

―No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres, Dean. No puede ser de verdad.

 

―Ayúdame… por favor. ―Suplicó Dean ―Ya no me importa si es de verdad o no. No lo soporto. ―Dean apoyó la frente contra el pecho de Sam. Olía tan jodidamente bien, se sentía tan correcto, como si debiera haber sido siempre así.

 

Sam tuvo que evitar mostrar una sonrisa al sentir su erección acentuarse un poco más por sus palabras. La primera vez juntos y Dean le rogaba. Podría ser un sumiso perfecto. Ojala, pero no así.

 

―Por mucho que me gustara estar contigo no puedo hacerte esto, Dean.

 

―Pues dime que tengo que hacer y lo haré. ¡Maldita sea…! Te lo estoy pidiendo… Te estoy diciendo que yo… que yo también quiero… Necesito saber que quieres y si puedo dártelo. Siento que me volveré loco si no termino con esto.

 

―Estás asustado, Dean. ¡¿Cómo voy a hacer…?!

 

―Es sólo porque no sé lo que va a pasar… no sé lo que vas a hacerme o lo que…

 

―Si al final lo hacemos… Sí… Tú…―Sam se lamió los labios― Yo te diría lo que sucederá en cada momento. ―No podía estar pasando aquello― Te guiaré, pero tú tendrás que decirme cuáles son tus condiciones.

 

Sam se acercó más hasta que sus labios volvieron a rozarse y Dean cerró los ojos sintiendo su aliento sobre la piel. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan asustado y al mismo tiempo a cien?

 

Sam abrió la boca como si estuviera a punto de besarle y Dean se acercó para tomar sus labios fue un besó suave que se convirtió en algo más grande mientras sus lenguas se exploraban. Dean gimió antes de sentir como su hermano le sujetaba de los cabellos apartándole de él: ― ¿Te he dicho que podías besarme? ―Sam parecía enfadado, pero notaba su excitación.

 

―No…

 

―Mis condiciones son estas, Dean; Sin mi permiso no puedes besarme ni hablar ni tan  siquiera soñar con tocarte o aliviar tu erección sin que lo ordene. A cambio te daré lo que necesitas. Todo. Aunque aún no sepas de qué se trata. Y otra cosa importante, ahora, mientras esta escena dure, soy tu maestro, tu señor y obedecerás. ― Su voz era gélida, pero estaba llena de promesas.

 

 

Miles de preguntas se agolpaban en la cabeza de Dean; ¿Escena? ¿Maestro? ¿Señor? ¿Qué era lo que no sabía que deseaba? Pero no fueron ninguna de esas la que salió de su boca: ― ¿Y si no obedezco?

 

Sam disimuló una sonrisa aunque Dean ni siquiera había tratado de sonar desafiante: ―Habrá consecuencia y es muy probable que no te gusten. Si algo no te gusta, si te hago daño o quieres parar dirás _vasta_. Úsala sólo si realmente la necesitas y yo me detendré. Sin represarías, sin rencor. ¿Lo entiendes?

 

Dean asintió y Sam se preguntó si recordaba cómo hablar.

 

 

¿Cómo podía saber tanto sobre aquello? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Había sido con otros así?  ¿También con Jess? Una punzada de celos le traspasó.

 

Ambos se observaron un instante hasta que Sam lo agarró del brazo y le indicó que se arrodillara frente a él. A Dean le pareció ver una mueca de duda en su rostro, pero desapareció cuando le ordenó que le quitara los zapatos y sus manos se movieron hacia ellos al instante.

 

― ¿Qué quieres de tu señor, soldado? ―La voz de Sam era pura lujuria.

 

―Quiero que se terminen las pesadillas, mi señor.

 

Sam estuvo a punto de flaquear cuando escuchó aquel tono de voz. Notaba que estaba asustado, pero también sentía todo su deseo.

 

―Puedes apoyarte…―comenzó a hablar Dean hasta que su hermano, ahora su señor, lo fulminó con la mirada.

 

― ¿Puedes? ¿Te parecen esas formas de hablarle a tu señor, soldado?

 

― ¿Podéis apoyaros en mí, mi señor?

 

Dean puso la mano en sus zapatos y esperó a que se apoyara sobre su hombro antes de retirar el primero. El segundo fue retirado con la misma facilidad.

 

―Levanta.

 

Dean obedeció. Los labios de Sam amagaron un beso dejándole con la boca a medio abrir antes de ocultar su sonrisa en el cuello de su hermano. Dean jadeó al notar como deslizaba la lengua sobre su pulsó y bajaba sus manos hasta atrapar su trasero.  Sin dejar sus atenciones Sam le  condujo hacia la pared. Lo asió con más fuerza y lo levantó del suelo presionando su  espalda contra el papel pintado mientras Dean envolvía su cintura con las piernas. Dean gimió al notar como su erección se apretaba contra el fuerte vientre de Sam. Esto era mejor que todas sus fantasías juntas y tuvo que concentrarse para no perder el control.

 

  Las manos de Dean acariciaron la amplia espalda de Sam, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no le había dado permiso para tocarle.

 

―Yo... ―Era solo un juego y Dean sabía que podía hacerlo. No lo iba a joder todo ahora. Lo necesitaba y Sam no se hacía una idea de cuánto. ―Lo siento, mi señor

 

 ―Ya hablaremos de esto luego, ―respondió con la respiración entrecortada. Despacio volvió a dejar a Dean en el suelo y su cuerpo se estremeció al perder su calor.

 

Sam dio una vuelta a su alrededor y le ordenó que  se quitara el resto de la ropa. La camisa cayó a un lado junto con el cinturón de los vaqueros. Cuando Dean se agachó para desatarse las botas, sintió las dos manos de Sam sobre su trasero. Se quedó inmóvil.

 

―Sí estás seguro de esto ―comenzó a decir Sam mientras le acariciaba las nalgas―, ¿sabes a quien le pertenecerá esto esta noche?

 

―A mi señor.

 

Fue oír eso de los labios de su hermano mayor y deseó lanzarse sobre él y hacerlo suyo, mucho más que suyo. Le dejaría sus huellas, tantas marcas sobre su piel que podría recordarlo durante semanas.

 

Dean pensó que estaría aterrado a esas alturas, pero que se sorprendió de estar más excitado que otra cosa. Sam se miró los pantalones y luego a su hermano: ―¿Sabrás desvestirme, soldado?

 

―Ya lo creo que sí, mi señor.

 

Dean era como siempre se lo había imaginado. Un sumiso con alma rebelde. Un guerrero al que domar.

 

Cuando Dean le quitó los pantalones Sam volvió a sentarse sobre la cama solo con la camisa puesta. Abrió las piernas bien para que Dean pudiera ver su gran erección.

 

―¿Sabes lo que quiero, soldado?

 

Realmente Dean no estaba seguro, pero una parte de él le hizo lamerse los labios en anticipación.

 

―¿Crees que podrás con ella? ―Le preguntó de nuevo mientras se acariciaba su propio miembro arriba y abajo.

 

Dean se arrodillo despacio frente a él. Ambos se miraron a los ojos hasta que Dean sujetó las manos de su hermano retirándolas: ―Puedo ocuparme de esto, mi señor.

 

―¿De verdad?

 

«¿Lo estaba retando?» Si era así más le valdría a su señor estar preparado.

 

La lengua de Dean rozó la punta de su miembro probándolo. Mientras recorría toda su longitud de arriba abajo intentó no apartar la vista de los ojos de su señor. Se le hacía extraño pensar en Sam de aquella manera, pero no le importaba. Con o sin premonición llegaría hasta el final. Abrió la boca y fue capaz de cubrir con ella casi todo el miembro de Sam. Era enorme y una parte de él tembló al pensar en ella dentro de su culo. Chupó y lamió mientras veía como se formaban pequeñas arrugas en los ojos de Sam al tratar de contener su orgasmo. Deseaba hacerle disfrutar. Sin saber lo que hacía Dean llevó una mano sobre su propio miembro empezando a acariciarse al ritmo que usaba para complacer a Sam.

 

―¿Te he dado permiso? ―Le preguntó con frialdad mientras le apartaba de su cuerpo. Cada poro de Dean gritó.

 

―Yo…

 

Sam apretó los puños sujetando las sabanas: ―Es la segunda vez que me desafías, soldado. Sobre mis rodillas.

 

Antes de que su cerebro procesara la información, su cuerpo, ya estaba inclinado boca abajo sobre las rodillas de su hermano pequeño.

 

La mano de Sam pasó por sus nalgas acariciándolas con rudeza: ―¿Querías saber lo que te pasaría si me desobedecías?

 

El miembro erguido de Dean se apoyaba dolorosamente contra una de las rodillas de Sam.

 

―Vas a saberlo ahora mismo, Dean.

 

Continuó pasando su mano con rudeza hasta que la levantó dejándola caer de nuevo contra sus nalgas. Sintió el calor del golpe y un ligero picor, pero lo más desesperante fue notar como su erección se movía contra sus muslos por la presión. No sabía si gemir o protestar.

 

La mano de Sam cayó de nuevo contra sus glúteos y Dean ahogó un gemido. La segunda precedió a una tercera y así hasta que Dean perdió la cuenta.  Estaba a punto de correrse a pesar de sentir que el trasero le ardía como si se hubiera sentado en una hoguera. Otra más y Dean gruñó tratando de aguantarse.

 

―No aguantó…―Dean dejó escapar el aire cuando volvió a azotarle.

 

―¿Quieres que pare, Dean?

 

―No, mi… señor… pero si sigue no aguantare más.

 

―No puedes correrte aún, soldado. ― La última le advirtió y esta vez la mano de Sam le dio con más fuerza haciendo que apretara los dientes. La palma de su hermano menor lo acarició en las sonrojadas nalgas antes de ayudarle a ponerse en pie: ― ¿Estás bien, soldado?

 

Dean no pensó que pudiera sentarse en un mes sin acordarse de lo que acaba de hacerle y sonrió: ―Sí mi señor. No volveré a desobedecerle. ―«Y un jamón»

 

―Túmbate, soldado.

 

Dean no pensó que aguantara más, pero obedeció doblando las rodillas y abriéndose cuanto podía para facilitar las cosas a su hermano. Sam extendió el lubricante sobre las manos y presionó con uno de los dedos su estrecho agujero sin llegar a entrar. Le dijo que se estuviera quieto y a Dean le costó la misma vida no empezar a empujarse contra él.

Con la mano libre Sam lubricó su miembro. No quería hacerle daño una vez empezara a meterse dentro de él. Empujó el primer dedo y escuchó sisear a Dean. Inclinándose sobre él devoró su boca.  

 

El primer dedo fue acompañado de otro y este de un tercero hasta que Sam consideró que estaba preparado para recibirlo en su interior.

 

Se introdujo en el sujetándose a sus caderas.

 

El torso de Sam era acero que se deshacía entre sus manos y sus amplia espalda fue surcada por sus cortas uñas arrancando sonoros gemidos. Dean no tardó mucho en encontrar otra zona del cuerpo de su anfitrión que lo hacía estremecer. La lengua, experta de Sam lamió su cuello antes de empezar a moverse dentro de él. Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás pensando que estallaría de puro placer.

 

—No puedo más… mi señor —gimió Dean bajo su peso.

 

—Sí… que puedes. —Sam intensificó las envestidas haciendo que la cama se sacudiera como si fuera a hacerse pedazos bajo ellos.

 

Dean pensó que no era posible morir de placer, pero ahora que veía unas pequeñas luces frente a los ojos y sentía a Sam sobre él, dentro de él, rodeándole con su cuerpo no estaba tan seguro.

 

—Córrete para mi, soldado. —Y Dean lo hizo sin tan siquiera llegar a tocarse. Dos embestidas más y Sam se liberó dentro de él. Notaba las pulsaciones de su miembro dentro de él.

 

Los labios del Dean fueron sellados por un profundo beso y mientras eso pasaba el mundo alrededor perdió toda importancia, tal vez por eso mismo Dean perdió la noción del tiempo. Los finos muslos del más mayor se presionaban contra los más musculosos de su hermano. Con cuidado mantuvo una mano sobre el firme pecho. El torso se movía arriba y abajo con rapidez por la acelerada respiración y sintió la humedad de su transpiración en la palma de la mano.  Poco después Dean se durmió entre sus brazos con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. Esa noche durmió tranquilo mientras escuchaba susurrar a su señor que a partir de ahora todo iría bien, que él se encargaría de cuidarle. Esa noche no tuvo ningún sueño erótico y es que nunca se podía tener todo lo que uno quería.


	7. Epilogo: El apocalipsis

Chuck volvió de sus vacaciones y se sentó en el ordenador para descargar las fotos de la convención. Becky se había ido a su casa y se alegraba. Desde el momento en el que había sabido que se había olvidado su fanfic no había hecho más que protestar durante todo el viaje.  
   
Se estiró en la silla al sentir un cosquilleo en la yema de los dedos. Esa solía ser la señal aunque a veces era un estornudo o un picor en la entrepierna.  Puso los dedos sobre el teclado y cerró los ojos dejando que le invadiera la premonición.

 

**Sam permaneció inmóvil como si estuviera esperando el siguiente movimiento. No era del tipo pasivo y aun así espero curioso por saber que haría a continuación. Aceptó cada una de sus caricias sin resistirse ni asumir ningún papel de líder, al menos hasta que Dean se quitó la última prenda. Sam lo llevó hasta la cama y lo tumbó antes de echarse sobre él sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo sobre la piel. Sam aún llevaba los pantalones. Los dientes de Sam pasaron arañando con suavidad la piel de Dean lamiendo el cuello le dejó más espacio para que tuviera mejor acceso. Sintió su lengua moverse sobre sus venas y no pudo contener un jadeo. Los dientes de Sam lo rozaron como si fueran a cerrase contra su piel, pero se apartó bruscamente.**

**— ¿Qué sucede, Sam?**

**—Nada. —Entre su voz excitada y su mandíbula apretada sus palabras sonaron como un gruñido.**

**—Sólo dame un segundo. — Dean lo miró con los codos apoyados sobre el colchón. Su hermano se metió en el baño llevando su mochila con él. Dean pensó que habría ido a por un preservativo. Estaba tan excitado como un colegial que se le había olvidado por completo.**

**Cuando Sam regresó junto a él vino con una cajita de metal del tamaño de una zapatilla. Aquello sorprendió tanto a Dean que la frase se le escapó: — ¿Y los preservativos?**

**— ¿Los?—Preguntó Sam alzando una ceja. Sonrió mostrar una sonrisa. —Si quieres hacerlo varias veces no hay problema. —Metiendo su mano en el pequeño bolsillo trasero sacó una tira de condones.**

**Los dos se rieron hasta que de los ojos de Dean cayeron lágrimas por el esfuerzo. Sujetándole por los hombros Sam retiró las gotas con la legua.**

**—En tu punto de sal—Pronunció con voz ronca.**

**Sin mediar palabra Dean lo agarró de la cinturilla del pantalón haciéndole caer sobre él. Con una llave consiguió darle la vuelta sentándose a horcajadas sobre Sam.**

**Con una urgencia animal sus manos forcejearon para desabotonar el pantalón y retirar la última prenda de su amante. Ahora, ambos en igualdad de condiciones, ambos desnudos.**

**Dean le prestó especial atención al amplió pecho del Sam que se deshacía bajó él. Lamió sus pezones y sopló despertando aun más a la fiera que Sam llevaba dentro.**

**Sam pasó ambas manos por los brazos de Dean y luego por su espalda. Sam trató de incorporarse, pero le detuvo.**

**—Dean…—Jadeó mientras sentía como el otro hombre le lamía el cuello y la oreja. —Dame un segundo… Por favor. — Aquellas palabras le sonaron a Dean casi a suplica… a sumisión y por algún extraño motivo le encendieron aún más. Con el tiempo ambos habían probado los dos roles y Dean tenía clarísimo que fuera cual fuera su rol su sitio estaba con Sam. Aunque le costó la misma vida apartarse de él dejó que se alzara un poco. Alcanzó la caja de metal y la abrió mostrándole el contenido. Dentro había un collar de cuero negro y rojo y algunas tachuelas de metal. Para lo que era, no le pareció muy recargado.**

**Realmente no entendió el motivo de aquel collar, pero aceptó que se lo colocara en el cuello dócilmente. ¿A caso quería jugar a algún tipo de juego?**

**La temperatura en aquella habitación subía por momentos.**

**Sam volvió a colocarlo bajo su cuerpo. La nariz del su hermano menor comenzó a descender desde mejilla de su amante, pasando sobre su cuello, donde tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no detenerse, y prosiguió sobre su pecho y abdomen.**

**Dean  se echó hacia atrás dejando que tomara todo lo que quisiera de él. Se sentía en tal estado de éxtasis que no notaba ni oía nada más. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza se estremeció al sentir unos suaves mordiscos sobre el abdomen. Notaba como la presión de sus dientes iba aumentando con cada una de los trazos, cuando llegó a la ultima Dean dio un respigo. La lengua del Sam descendió sinuosa. En el momento en el que alcanzó  el muslo Sam también tuvo dificultades para no morderle, pero no podía cubrir todo su cuerpo de cuero para no atravesar su carne… ¿O sí? El simple pensamiento sobre ello hizo que se le pusiera más dura.**

**Sam le abrió las piernas. Usó el lubricante e Introdujo su miembro despacio. Complacido dejó pasar unos segundos viendo como el rostro de su compañero se contraía en una mueca de dolor y placer. No quería hacerle daño, no quería tener que salir de él. Lentamente, al principio, comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de Dean mientras escuchaba cada uno de sus gemidos.**

**El cuerpo de Sam estaba empapado en sudor al igual que el de él. Tenía parte de la piel roja por el esfuerzo y las fuertes caricias de Dean.**

**Dean fue el primero en terminar después de que Sam le diera permiso para correrse. Fijándose en Sam vio un gesto de placer en su rostro que no podría olvidar. Mientras lo recibía en su interior acarició la perfección de sus pechos y aquellos brazos enormes.**

 

Chuck sentía la boca seca y ganas de vomitar en la papelera más cercana. Sentía que su vida si que había tenido sentido hasta ahora y que tal vez el fin del mundo no era tan mala idea. Se arrancaría los ojos si no fuera tan cobarde.

 

—¡Quiero el apocalipsis! Eso es. ¡Quiero que se acabe el mundo! —Gritó mientras corría por la habitación con las manos en la cabeza. Chuck comenzó a tirar todos sus papeles al suelo como si hubiera perdido el juicio y es que si volvía a tener una visión así ayudaría a Lucifer a destruir la tierra y cinco planetas adyacentes.

 

 

—Nooooooooooooooo. Quiero el apocalipsis.

 

 


End file.
